ubstoryfandomcom-20200214-history
Elynedra
Elynedra Le Denerí Feara is the queen of Lyetum, the sisternation of Heletum and so the sisterqueen to Elexia. Biography Early life Elynedras childhood wasn't much different than any other crown princess. Being the first born she was to be the next queen and was being well prepered for it. Not only her upbringing made her such great queen, it was also due her caring and determined personality. During the war to the east As in the tradition of crowning Elynedra was crowned and married at the same ceremony at the age of 23. Another part of the tradition was that the one to officially crown Elynedra and her husband was her current sister queen and sister king, at the time it was also the two to have started a catastrophic war. Despite the risks queen Mylixe and king Euran of Black and Blue was invited and arrived to Elynedras coronation. But only a few minutes after the ceremony was over an army from white and violet stormed Elynedras castle in order to take down their enemies. Elynedra ofcourse was not harmed, but her sister queen and sister king was taken prisoners and there was nothing the young queen Elynedra could do to stop it. After the war to the east When the war ended the Cyrelisian order decided that Elynedra was to take the charge of her sister nation and a union would be formed. Elynedra refused and returned the kingdoms crowns in the hands of the man she considered most suitable to overtake the throne of her sister nation, Edroc Von Easterngard. Five years later a young lady from white and violet entered Elynedras castle, and under silence she handed Queen Elynedra the two crowns of Edroc and his wife Xiia. Elynedra knew what it meant and she also knew that soon the Cyrelisian Order will once again put her in charge of a nation she considered should have dependency. Elynedra demanded to open a portal strong enough to send her and a smaller amount of soldiers to Xhivers. This was done and she brought the two crowns with her to the hidden location where Edroc and Xiias daughter, soon also her new sister queen, was living. Elynedra made it clear to the young lady that her parents was not to return and that as all her older siblings where nowhere to be found, it was up to her, Elexia Von Easterngard to overtake the throne. Elynedra made a deal with Elexia, that she would officially crown her but it would not come to the Cyrelisian orders knowledge. They would simply belive that Elynedra was in charge of this fallen kingdom to the east. Elexia was crowned to Queen Elexia Lynocrosis I of black and blue at the cold winter afternoon the 20th of Evon 586. After that Elynedra always kept good contact with Elexia until one day in 588 when the royal court reported that the queen had gone missing and the only one who knew her whereabouts was her younger sister Ming-Exie, who claimed she had promised her sister not to speak about it until 5 days had passed since her disappearance. Personalety Elynedra is a kind and calm person with a lot of patience. She is mature, responsible, wise, caring but also easily worried and concerned. Etymology Originally the name Elynedra is inspired by acient greek names. '''In this universe '''Elynedra's name means daughter of the river and is a name very common among her royal relatives. Le Deneri Feara is her clan name. Deneri is a river in the kingdom of white and violet while Feara is the kingdoms national flower. It is a tradition to include the national flower in a royal dynastys clan name. Relationships *Sister queen: Elexia *Sister priness: Ming-Exie *Sister prince: Ewal Trivia *Elynedra's husband is very sick, and only Elynedra's sister Nydrestia is allowed to visit him due to her weak knowledge in magic. Appearance and art Elynedra is tall and has light blue eyes and long brown hair that is most often put up in elegant hairstyles. Elynedra.jpg|Early fullbody design of Elynedra Category:Characters Category:Mages